geosheas_lost_episodesfandomcom-20200215-history
SpongeBob Truth Or Square Original Version
You know an SpongeBob episode called "Truth or Square", right? Well, it has been rumored that there was an original version of it that was meant to end the series, but got changed to what it is due to how disturbing this is. While at school, one of my friends said me that there's a original version of SpongeBob's Truth or Square exist at the floor in Nickelodeon Animation Studios headquarters via DVD disc, while working at Nickelodeon HQ, I was now leaving until I stepped on an stray DVD that says Truth or Square - Original Version". I decided to pick it up, and leaved the headquarters. First, I putted in the DVD to the DVD player. Second, Truth or Square plays the same as the released version, until the part where everyone gets trapped in a freezer. In this, everyone didn't get trapped in a freezer. I was confused, since why did that show up? Who knows? Next, it cuts to static. It was heard that SpongeBob is killing Squidward because of Squidward insulting him in the past. You can hear Squidward's screaming along with the static. I was shocked when I heard this! Then, it cuts to a scene where Squidward was lying down dead with realistic blood dropping on him. Then, the scene goes to Squidward's funeral. While the characters are carrying Squidward's grave, Plankton is holding the Krabby Patty Secret Formula while checking some tombstones, until Mr. Krabs shows up and said this line with an evil look on him "Saying you're going to reveal the formula, but then turn around and not do it-" But, Plankton says "WAIT...just kill me and destroy the formula." Then Mr. Krabs does so, and grabs an axe and the screen cuts to black. You can hear Plankton's screaming in 1 minute in the background. After that, it shows Mr. Krabs with hyper-realistic eyes staring at me for 5 minutes. next, he destroy the secret formula to prevent anyone from looking at it and takes over the Bikini Bottom. Mr. Krabs renamed it to "Genocide Bottom" and is living on his throne. Then, the screen pans to SpongeBob and Patrick looking at that place, Patrick realizes that the Krabby Patties are now made from dead people and SpongeBob states that he married Sandy Cheeks for real, no joke. Patrick then goes crazy. Then at the end of the movie, it cuts to a picture of a real-life house for three minutes, then it cuts to SpongeBob and Sandy having sponge-squirrel kid mutants and they kiss, AND IT SHOWS CLIPS OF ALL FEMALE CHARACTERS KILLING THEMSELVES (via forced starvation lulz) BECAUSE OF THIS AND THE FANBASE DYING OUT BECAUSE OF THIS! Before the end credits, Mr. Krabs sings an cheesy and horrible song which goes like this.: "It's great to be a king! Bikini Bottom is now mine '' The krabby patties are now made of these moldy dead bodies! I'll take away your money; I'll take away your stuff! Have a nice headache while I make your head be hit! '' Now that I have the power, this is my finest hour! '' Me formula is nowadays destroyed, now! '' Everything is mine, to finally have control! '' Why, excuse me, I hope I don't sound too droll. I'll take your restaurants, and a barnacle, if you please. And I'll put an end to this silly world peace! '' Fools! While I watch you eat, this is my finest hour. '' Bait you on my hook, just like a worm! Before I crush you like a bug, come over here and give me a hug. It gives me so much joy to watch you full!"'' After this, Patrick shows up and shoots himself with an gun, and dies. Then it fades to a black screen that says "SpongeBob's over, we all wish you be burning in the depths of Hell, suckers! - Nickelodeon" in bloody red font. What?!? Why did Nickelodeon told me that? Then it show the credits, and it's said that it was Satan who made this. Boy, that was weird. I then ejected the disc, I converted the original version to a file on my laptop and uploaded it to YouTube. It had around 300 views in the 1st hour. One person said OMG so fuckin creepy im never watching SpongeBob SquarePants again" Another said "I hope this is fake, but that shit creeped me out". After around a week of it being uploaded it reached 50000 views and more than 100 comments. After around 2 weeks after the video being on YouTube I decided to check it but I couldn't find it. I went to my video manager and it said the video had been removed due to a copyright claim by ViacomCBS. I was shocked, However, I discovered someone had downloaded the episode while it was up on YouTube and put it up on Mega.nz under the title "SPONGEBOB TRUTH OR SQUARE - NEVER BEFORE SEEN VERSION" in the hope someone would presume it would scare and/or traumatize children. Category:Lost Episodes Category:SpongeBob Category:Director's Cuts Category:Blood and Gore Category:Trollpasta Category:Wow nice MS paint Category:Original Versions